The Helmet
by G.A. AnimeFan4
Summary: Crow returned to New Domino to see his old friend. He wasn't anywhere to be found, the only thing left behind: a note. But when Crow joins a secret organization, he stumbles upon him. But just what has the leader, SnaRe, done to Yusei? NO YAOI! Wrote this a long time ago, just decided to post it for you all. Kind-a depressing. Gif!fic for dbzfangirl9025.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so this is a Fic I wrote a loooong time ago. My friend went and snooped through my files and found it and read it while I was asleep:/ But, although she made fun of me because I was never one to write FanFiction for a while, she complimented it. So, out of boredom, I decided I would post it on this site.**

**It's gonna have short chapters, and it was, like, my first 5Ds story, so cut me some slack. Remember, this was from a while back. But still, please read and tell me what you think. I've realized that I like to pick on Yusei... Another Fic where Yusei gets, well, 'hurt'. **

**This whole thing was inspired by the photo I used. So, I guess this thing is dedicated to whoever owns it! Thanks for your time.**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds.**

* * *

Yusei pushed his Runner down the ramp and opened the garage door. He parked it inside his garage/house and stretched. He sighed and looked down at his ride and allowed himself a smile. He hadn't seen his friends in two years, and seeing that Duel Runner of his always brought back fond memories.

Yusei headed upstairs to his room to change out of his lab coat and into something else. When he returned to the main room, he was in his classic dark jeans, combat boots, and black-and-red t-shirt. His blue jacket hung on the wall nearby, but he decided to ignore it. It wasn't like he was going out that night. It was already late.

He went over to the table that sat at the base of the stairs, where he ate each morning. And all of those months since the rest of Team 5Ds had left he had kept the 'winning picture' of the WRGP on that table, where he saw it every day.

Yusei chuckled to himself as he picked it up and looked it over. It was a fine moment. Just after the win of his team.

It was his favorite possession.

There was a sudden sound of footsteps behind him. Yusei whipped around, dropping the photo as he did. His home was dark, so he could only see the figure of a man. He was skinny, and looked to be wearing a long, black coat.

"Who are you?" Yusei narrowed his eyes and took a defensive stance.

"Don't worry, Dr. Fudo," a voice came from the silhouette. "This will only a hurt a little."

There was to be no truth to his words.

* * *

"Hey, Yusei!" Crow swung the garage door open, a grin on his face. "Guess whose back?!"

He got no reply.

Crow had left the city two years ago to go into pro dueling again. When he returned to New Domino, the first he was gonna do was see his old friend, who didn't know about his arrival.

From what he'd heard, Yusei was now a professor at the New Domino lab. He was still hanging around the same place, that old garage they all had shared a while back. And that was where he was.

Crow flicked on the light switch that was on the wall next to him. He pushed his Runner inside a bit and took a look around. The place hadn't changed much. Perhaps a bit of remodeling and more decorated, but that was it.

"Yus'?" he tried again. Maybe he's in bed, he thought.

Crow walked further inside the eerily silent house. The lights glared off of something, catching his attention.  
Crow went over to have a look. He looked down to see a picture frame upside-down on the brick floor. The glass scattered around it a bit, like it had been dropped.

He bent down and grabbed it carefully. Flipping it over, Crow couldn't help but grin. It was the win of Team 5Ds. He had the same picture in his bag, since he was planning on moving back to the city of New Domino.

Then it hit him.

Yusei wouldn't just drop this.

Shouting his name again, Crow set the picture on the table and hurried upstairs. He checked every room, finding that his and Jack's hadn't changed since the day they'd left.

But Yusei wasn't there.

And the odd part was that his Runner was just downstairs. And his lab coat was on his bed. He had been home, but not for a couple days from the looks of Crow's trained, police eye.

So where the heck was he?

* * *

**Not exactly taking suggestions on this one, since, well, it's already been written and in my personal files. So...sorry 'bout that. **

**Hope this was good! Please R & R!**

**-_G-A;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Crow had done some digging into a crumpled, yellowing note he'd found on the floor. Whatever idiot had just left information on them had just given Crow a head start on finding his friend.

The note merely said this:

_For whoever finds this, I have taken Dr. Fudo. I'm afraid he will stay in my possession until I get what I need from him. I suggest you do not call Security, for they will be able to do nothing. I will find out about it, and you will pay for turning me in._  
_-S_

A mere signature of "S" puzzled the duelist, but he decided to focus on tracking him down instead of worrying about his name.

Surprisingly, he had been able to trace him all the way to Satellite. It was an odd location, since Satellite was pretty populated now.

But it was worth a shot.

* * *

"This will only hurt a little…"

The words echoed through his mind, replaying them. It had all been a lie.

He could still feel the place where a tiny needle had been inserted into his skull. Every once in a while, it would electrify and send shivers not commanded by his own self down his spine. They were painful and icy.

And there were the times when it would be worse. Not mere shivers, but an alien agony. It was not a thing one could begin to describe or explain. But it was inside his head, messing with it.

He was beginning to forget. He was forgetting what had happened that had ended up with him in this situation? The memories of his life in general were beginning to blur and fade. No matter how hard he tried to grasp hold of them, the memories just continued to slip away.

He could feel the touch of cold metal against the side of his head. He couldn't recall why, though. But it was heavy and uncomfortable. And he got the feeling it was that thing on his head that was causing the hurt.

He felt cold. He felt alone. He felt helpless.

He couldn't focus. His head was fuzzy and everything looked dull and hazy. The gray floor grew bright, then dark. The walls threatened to suffocate him, and yet, the room felt extremely empty and endless.

What was going on? How had this happened?

_What's happening to me…?_

* * *

Crow had returned to the city to visit Yusei.

He hadn't been there.

But the former cop had discovered something.

It was a note from Yusei's kidnappers.

Whoever they were, they had taken his friend to a hidden location. And Crow was not going to let them keep him.

By doing some digging, the pro duelist had discovered where the place was hidden (with help from Blister). It was _underneath_ the Satellite.

So, being Crow, he was able to sneak in and join the squad. It was a whole organization under his old home.

He had been able to get into the headquarters simply by finding the doorway. Turns out, it was just a few blocks from the original Daedalus Bridge, the one Crow would tell stories about. He had managed to get himself there and into the secret corridors that lined the maze of a place. He had found a storage area. And inside were a few extra uniforms.

It was fairly easy to blend in with everyone. No one gave their names, and was all dressed the same. No one was assigned a certain room per night, and shifts for jobs were pretty simple.

The leader, a guy named SnaRe, was a guy who dressed like the guys from Yliaster, only with a black over-coat. Crow immediately developed a hate of him.

The creep was creating some sort of machine that could gather energy and was to be used for some unknown deed. And what that deed was, Crow was growing more wary of it by the day. And he had been there two weeks now.

Crow left from the latest meeting, dressed in an all-black outfit, complete with a head-cover and sunglasses. It had been about the new shifts. Mostly boring. Crow was more preoccupied with the fact that he hadn't found Yusei in the flesh yet.

* * *

**Well, another chapter. Like I said, kind of short. But they will all be this way. You pronounce 'SnaRe' like 'snare'. I just capitalized the 'R' for the heck of it. It looks cooler. Please R & R! Thx!**

**-_G-A;)_**

**This is not my best work, remember that all of you. Reminder: I wrote this a while back! Not my best work!**


	3. Chapter 3

He had been assigned a specific room to guard.

Crow thought back to the meeting as he walked down the long, dimly-lit hallway. It had been about the whole plan for the Organization. And there had been some mention of Yusei.

Crow had asked one of the other guys who worked there about him. He had explained about a device that was slowly draining Yusei's energy. And do to it, they could see into his memories and erase them, plant new memories in his head, the possibilities were endless.

And now, Crow was extremely worried for his friend. He hoped that the worker had been exaggerating.

He found the door, and met the other shift outside it.

"He's all yours," the guy grunted.

"Who's in there?" Crow asked. He figured it was just another one of the three workers who had turned on SnaRe. Surprisingly, it had happened.

The guy smirked. "Fudo."

Crow felt his blood run cold. "Okay."

"You're guarding from inside," he told him. "If he starts having n episode, just ignore it. It's the just helmet."

Crow didn't understand, but nodded and watched him leave. He turned to the door, suddenly nervous. This would be the first time he'd see his brother in two and a half years. And he was said to be a broken soul now.

He took the handle and pulled it. He slowly creaked open the door, letting the light filter into the darkened room. It flooded across a chair by the far wall.

Crow gaped. In the chair, was Yusei.

He was only wearing his jeans. He'd apparently been stripped of everything else. He was leaned forward in his chair, staring at the floor with his hands in his lap.

Crow's eyes widened when he saw the helmet, which had a slight glow to it.

It covered one of his eyes and half of his head.

So this was what was destroying him.

"Yusei?" Crow whispered as he closed the door behind him.

He got no reply.

Crow narrowed his eyes and began toward him.

But Yusei did not acknowledge the fact he was there.

Crow stopped in front of him, trying to make sense of his actions. Looking over his closest friend, Crow realized how much weight Yusei had lost. He could see his ribs and he appeared almost fragile.

He reached out. "Yusei, it's me."

His eyes went wider at the reaction he received. Yusei's visible eye shut and he gritted his teeth, as if waiting to be struck. Crow stopped, frozen.

Yusei was scared of him.

"Yus'?" Crow's voice was quiet and strangled. "It's me, Crow."

Yusei's eye opened, but it was glazed over and hollow. He continued to stare blankly downward.

Crow could only look at him. "What have they done to you…?"

Again, Yusei didn't move.

He couldn't believe this was the man who had saved the world. The man, who had grown up in Satellite, lived a new life in the city, encouraged his friends to pursue their dreams, and became a scientist.

No. This wasn't him. The device on his head was slowly ripping him from his identity.

Suddenly, Yusei's eye went real wide and his pupil shrank. He gripped his head and doubled forward.

"Yusei!?" Crow knelt down on one knee and put his hands on his shoulders. They were cold and tense.

Yusei ignored him, grasping his helmet with one hand and holding his head with the other. He was trying to breathe as he let out a few small, strangled cries.

What the heck was happening to him?

"Yusei!" Crow gave him a light shake. "Snap out of it! It's all in your head!" (Or at least he hoped it was.)

But talking sense into the former Signer was impossible at the moment. He convulsed slightly and he shut his eye, bearing through whatever mental pain he was enduring.

As Crow held him there, taking in the sight of his best friend as he hurt, he thought of something.

Did Yusei even remember him? All of them?

From what he'd been told, this thing on his head could erase memories and create new ones. Just what had they replaced or stolen?

Who was Yusei Fudo now?

Was he even Yusei Fudo?

After a long while of this, Yusei gasped, his eye opening real wide again, and slumped forward. Crow, feeling the need to comfort his adopted brother, held him to him, assuring himself that Yusei was going to be alright.

Slowly and gently, Crow moved Yusei and leaned him back in his seat. His head hung down, his single eye even more clouded than before. His eyelid drooped and his body was completely limp.

Crow couldn't believe it. Only something so severe would put Yusei in a mode like this. He had always been so strong, and yet, here he was.

"Yusei," Crow felt a tear in his eye. He rarely got emotional, but seeing the guy he'd grown up with like this tore at him, " You've gotta promise me something. You've gotten hang in there. You've gotta… you've gotta hold on!"

Yusei blinked slowly, then almost robotically lifted his head just enough to met eye to eye with his friend.

"I promise…"

His voice was barely audible and sounded like he hadn't used it in a while.

Crow smiled weakly. Yusei hadn't given up just yet. He was still somewhat in there.

* * *

**And there's your depressing part, people. Short once again, but maybe a bit longer than the last. I hope this is OK. Again, wrote it a while ago! I need to stop mentioning that...sorry... Thanks to anyone who's reviewed! Please R & R to tell me how much I suck (just kidding)!**

**-****_G-A;)_**


	4. Chapter 4

As he headed down one of the thousands of hallways in this place, Crow ran into someone.

He had his head down, not wanting to look anyone in the eye. He was genuinely disgusted with what he had seen just the day before.

"Watch it."

Crow muttered a soft "Sorry" when he bumped into another guy. He looked down and saw that the person wasn't wearing the required black boots.

He looked up and met ugly green eyes. Or, one eye, rather. His reddish hair covered the other. But behind it, Crow swore he could see an old scar.

"Be more careful."

"My apologies…er…," Crow dipped his head and tried to figure out his name.

"Sayer!" he spat. "Now, get out of my way."

Crow sidestepped and Sayer marched past.

Sayer.

Crow remembered that name. He'd never met the psychic, but he'd heard what he'd done to poor Akiza. The creep had turned her in the Black Rose and tried to kill Yusei. No wonder he was here.

Crow narrowed his eyes and continued down the stretch of gray walls, a new hatred pushing his steps onward.

It took another three days before Crow had the shift to guard Yusei again. And in that time, he hadn't learned any more of what the Organization was planning.

As he headed down the hall, he was thinking two things: _What the heck am I gonna tell Akiza?_ And_ I wonder how he's doing now?_

He nodded to the other shift, which wandered off somewhere, and went inside.

If there was a way, Yusei had easily gotten worse.

He was suddenly glad he didn't have to tell Akiza yet. She'd have an absolute fit.

But then, he himself was about to shoot someone.

Yusei had gotten thinner, and he had a fresh scar down his chest. The stupid thing on his head…it was killing him! And whoever was in charge here. Yusei had been struck with something sharp.

Crow slowly walked up to his friend. He was in the same position as before.

"Hey, man," he said softly as he knelt down to look at Yusei's face. "I'm back."

Once again, he got no reaction. When he reached out, Yusei flinched. Crow narrowed his eyes, unable to believe it. The guy had always been so strong.

"Yus', look at me," Crow pleaded.

But he didn't. He didn't even blink.

Crow laid his hand on Yusei's shoulder, causing him to jump a bit. His form was tense and cold.

Cold.

Crow knew that Akiza had always secretly had her eye Yusei. She had once described him as warm and caring. But now, he was cold and distant.

And it wasn't his fault.

And he couldn't do a thing about it.

Crow knew that he could probably deactivate the helmet and get it off of Yusei. But doing so risked further damage, perhaps even killing him. And Crow just couldn't bring himself to do that to his adopted brother.

But it hurt worse to watch this.

"Yusei, can you hear me?" Crow gave him a very light shake. "I need you to look at me."

He didn't So Crow moved his hand on Yusei's head and gently pulled so he was looking into Yusei's visible eye. He gritted his teeth when he saw it.

The once brilliant blue was now lifeless and hollow. There was no trace of recognition whatsoever.

"Hey!" a heavily accented voice came from behind him, followed by the slamming of the door. Crow froze. "I'm to share a shift with you now, got that?"

Crow knew that voice.

He stood, letting Yusei go, and turned slowly.

He was in the same disguise as he was, but Crow could see right through it. He was real tall, with two blond stands of hair loosely hanging.

"Jack?"

* * *

**Yay, more shortness! It's bugging me... I like my other, more recent stories better than this one, but you all like it! Please R & R! Thank you! **

**-****_G-A;)_**

**I JUST figured out that this thing is gonna have, like, fourteen short chapter in all, OK?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Jack?"

The guard stopped. "Who are you?"

"Jack, you idiot, it's me!" Crow took off his head cover and sunglasses, showing his wild, orange hair, gray eyes, and criminal marks.

The other guy took off his as well, revealing the 'King'. "Crow? What are doing here?"

"Same as you," he shrugged. "Spying."

"Whatever. So, who are we guarding exactly?" Jack crossed his arms. How could someone be so conceited? Seriously?!

Crow looked down. "It's not good, Jack."

He moved away, revealing Yusei.

"Yusei?" Jack swiftly went over and next to Crow. "Is that you?"

"He can't hear you, Jack…," Crow whispered. He briefly explained what had happened, or at least all that he knew. "He's not the Yusei you and I know anymore…"

Jack turned back to Yusei, not willing to believe it. But looking him over, he knew it was all truth. Still...

"Yusei?" Jack towered over him. "Yusei, look at me!"

"He won't-"

"Shut up, Crow!" Jack reached out to Yusei, ready to shake him awake, but immediately stopped when he winced. Jack's violet eyes widened. "What have they done to him…?"

Crow closed his eyes. "I don't exactly know, Jack."

They looked at Yusei again, who merely stared blankly at the ground. He was a man who had been ripped away from his own life, and left with this.

Yusei was gone.

* * *

Crow glared up at the ceiling of the room he had chosen for the night. He and Jack had managed to get the same one alone (-_G-A;)_ Hah, a room alone...). They had been hoping to come up with a plan.

Their room for the night was sickly similar to the rest of the underground building. Gray walls, the whole of it dimly lit somehow without lights, and cement floors. They had two, small beds on either side of the crammed room. Crow had the right, Jack crashed on the left. There was single dresser and couple empty shelves. That was it.

So far, they hadn't said a word. It had been a day since Jack had been introduced to the 'new' Yusei. They hadn't seen him since.

Crow sighed deeply and blinked. He'd been staring at the ceiling for so long, his eyes had dried uncomfortably He looked over at Jack, whose eyes were closed.

"Jack?"

"What?" he snapped.

Crow gave him a look. "How did you find out about this?"

The taller man opened his violet eyes and rolled them out of annoyance. "Went to Yusei's place. I came back to visit you two, since I heard you were back. I found that note, and you left the computer on, so I saw your research. You left a map right to here, birdbrain."

"Not an insult, Jack," Crow grunted at the supposed insult.

"I erased the computer's memory in case someone was to find it; someone who we don't _want_ to find it."

"Good thinking," he muttered. "So…"

"So, what?" Jack growled.

"So- what do we do now?" Crow sat up. "Yusei's pretty much dead and we're just in here sulking!"

Jack was instantly upon him, looming over Crow. "If I could do something, I would. From what I just saw, we're losing him. And you want to know something?" his voice was deathly calm and slow. "We can't do anything. We've got the entire Organization behind us, and if we try to do anything, they'll kill us and torture him worse. Is that what you want?"

Crow was suddenly mad. "Yeah? Isn't trying worth more than not trying? We've been through so much…and you're going to give up now? When he needs us? What's wrong with you?!"

"Stop shouting!" Jack slapped him across the face. "Do you want us to get caught?"

"Somehow, I don't see the difference!" Crow balled up his fists, ignoring the stinging on his cheek. "It's not like we did anything while we were here! No, we just stood by and let our friend, no, our brother, suffer on his own!"

Jack narrowed his eyes. "So?"

"Huh?"

"So?" Jack sighed. "What do we do?"

Crow hesitated. "I don't know…"

The fight had apparently been over nothing.

* * *

**SHORTNESS! ...So was it OK? Jack and Crow argue a lot, so...yeah...awkward silence... I'm gonna end it like this: Please R & R! Please no flames! Thanks!**

**-****_G-A;)_**


	6. Chapter 6

SnaRe was a curious man.

He sat in the meeting room, which was now empty. It was just him, and his machine. His machine, which would bring back his beloved wife.

She had been killed in Zero Reverse years ago.

The disaster that Professor Hiro Fudo had caused with his idiotic project had killed his wife. Emma, the one who he had cherished the most. And she was gone.

He had sworn vengeance on Professor Fudo, but he had been taken by the accident as well. That left his son, Yusei. And his son was going to be the one who brought back his Emma. No matter what, SnaRe was going to get her back. And if it took killing the young man to do it, so be it. It was the Professor's pay back. He would have to watch his son die. And not just Yusei's father, but his mother, too, who was also lost in Zero Reverse. Perhaps she didn't deserve this treatment, but she was a mere bystander in his plot. And she couldn't get in the way.

SnaRe smirked at his machine, a gadget no one could describe if they tried. But it did carry a slight glow.

The older man closed his eyes, thinking back to the day he'd gotten that call. He had left New Domino on a business trip with Senator Izinski, who had just been informed his wife was pregnant at the time, since he was his right-hand man. They'd been congratulating him when he'd been called up and told about the accident.

And about his wife.

He'd been called by a different name then, changing it to a code one, SnaRe, to protect his identity, for fear of being caught. If SnaRe was anything, he was definitely paranoid. This was both a plus and a minus. A minus because he hesitated before carrying out any plan, which was risky, and a plus, because he analyzed every aspect of the problem.

This time, his paranoia came in the form of an upside to the situation.

With paranoia comes the skill of observing, which leads to thinking deeper. His machine had the ability to tap into the helmet on Yusei Fudo. SnaRe couldn't help but find it amusing at how much damage he had caused the younger man.

But earlier, he had picked up a change in his brain activity. Before then, the screen that showed what happened in Yusei's mind had been blank. But after a while, when SnaRe had been watching it out of sheer boredom, there had been a change.

Words.

A full sentence had shown up on the small screen, and they made SnaRe break into a laughing fit.

_What's happening to me…? _

It had occurred a while before, and had just been registered now due to how small of a change it was.

Yusei Fudo. He was now a desperate man.

But what occurred after that, just recently, made SnaRe suspicious, and his eerie laughter ceased. A laughter which constantly could be heard among the outside halls, impossible to pinpoint.

His machine said that Yusei had spoken. That had to have been wrong. It had been two words, but he still wasn't supposed to be able to talk. He was supposed to be broken.

And yet, his machine didn't lie.

Which led SnaRe to figure, what if there was a spy among them? Yusei would have spoken to someone, not just out of the blue. But who would have gotten a blank-minded person to say something? It had to have been someone close. Like a family member.

But Yusei didn't have a family. Zero Reverse proved that.

Unless…

It all made sense.

And it was his was his job as the founder of the Organization to put an end to it.

* * *

Three days later, they stood in the back of the crowd, against the dark wall. The dimly lit room was full of the workers of the Organization. SnaRe, that sick excuse for a human, stood before them all at a podium in front of his beloved machine. A machine no one could begin to describe.

He was explaining what he was going to use it for the first time since he'd started this whole ordeal. The two men listened carefully, and slowly began to go numb. This plan was absolutely insane.

Jack and Crow watched in horror as he turned on the machine. The leader of this group had a device that would use Yusei Fudo's energy to revive someone from the grave. But it could also kill him, too. And what's worse was that he was enjoying every second of it.

* * *

**OK, this one was SHORT! Don't hate me for it. Remember, this was from a long time ago! Back when I SUCKED! And everything was RUSHED! Well, please R & R ^.^ Thank you!**

**-****_G-A;)_**

**P.S. PARANOIA! (Don't ask...inside joke...O_o)**


	7. Chapter 7

Quickly and quietly, they slipped away from the crowd, pounding down the hall towards Yusei's 'room'.

"Here!" Crow slid to a halt and inserted the key. He swung the door open and they rushed inside.

They froze.

Yusei was lying on the floor, writhing weakly in pain. Like the last time this had occurred, he was gripping his head, trying to grasp whatever sanity he had remaining.

"Yusei!" Jack yelled, and they hurried to his side.

Jack turned him onto his back and lifted him up a little. Yusei didn't seem to notice, though, as his eye was shut tight and his jaw clenched.

"That's it!" Jack declared. "He can't take anymore of this! Come on, Crow. We're getting this thing off of him."

"Jack, that could-"

"I know! Don't make this harder! Just do it!"

Crow stared at him a moment, but he finally decided Jack was right, though he hated to admit it, when he took another look at Yusei. If this didn't kill him, then he would die by just being here.

"Fine," Crow dipped his head. "But if he dies, you've gotta tell Akiza."

Jack dipped his head as well (with a silent pout), and Crow reached into his pouch, which was at his belt. He took out a small screw driver.

Yusei's eye snapped open, appearing sicklier than before, and fell back limply with a harsh gasp, his hands slipping from the clutch on his head. The helmet must've decided to take a break on draining his life-force. Jack held him up still, staring at Yusei with…sympathy. This was rare for him.

The black-haired man wasn't going to be able to hang on much longer. One more time of this torture, and Crow had a feeling he wouldn't make it. Judging from the delirious appearance to his single eye as he stared absently up at the ceiling, Yusei had finally given up.

Maybe he had, but Crow certainly hadn't The day he let his best pal die was the day he himself died. And that wasn't today as of yet. But if they were caught, he was a dead man. And so were

Jack and Yusei, who was on the brink of it now.

Crow moved so he was on the other side of Yusei, who was still being supported in a slight sitting-position by the blonde, who had removed his sunglasses. Crow did the same and looked at Yusei.

"I'm sorry, man," he whispered to himself and searched the helmet for a weak point.

There!

It was a piece that was shaped like a square and had two screws attaching it. Crow took a deep breath and undid one of the screws…then the second.

He grimaced as he removed the part and set it on the gray floor next to him. Inside the opening were wires and metal bands keeping the helmet together and functioning.

He stared at it, as if it were intimidating. And it was…

"Well?" Jack snapped. "Do something!"

"I don't know what to do!" Crow shouted, clenching his fists. "I never pay that close attention to when Yusei was working with mechanics!"

"Yeah?" Jack said testily. "Well if you don't do something now, you'll never be able to learn, now will you?"

Crow looked at him and sent a silent warning to shut up. But secretly, Crow knew he was right.

He looked back at the wires. Which one was he supposed to cut?

He thought back to when he'd watched his teammate prepare their Runners for the World Racing Grand Prix. He hadn't paid much heed except to his own work. Now, he wished he had.

But Crow decided to go with his gut feeling. And this was going to decide all of their fates.

Red.

Red was always a good color to go with. It usual meant bad. And bad was what this helmet was.

Crow pursed his lips, then reached into his pouch again and pulled out a clipping device. He took one last look at Yusei and felt a surge of adrenaline. The need to help him.

Thank goodness Akiza wasn't there.

Jack nodded curtly to him, and Crow snipped the wire. The slight glow to the helmet faded and there was a noise that sounded almost like a shock. Yusei's body convulsed and he went completely still. And for the first time Crow had seen during this whole situation, his lid fell over his eye in an almost peaceful way. Not shut tightly, but like he had fallen asleep.

At first, Crow panicked. Had he killed him?

"Crow, he's still breathing," Jack said matter-of-factly.

He was right. The small rise and fall of his scarred chest indicated he was alive. Geez, had his alarm been that obvious?

Crow took the helmet with both of his quivering hands and pulled it from Yusei. For some reason, it was a bit difficult.

Finally, it came off, and Crow, out of anger at the Organization, stood and threw it against the wall, causing it to crack and break apart.

"Calm down!" he looked down and met Jack's glare.

"Fine!" he spat.

Jack removed his arm, gently setting Yusei fully on the cold floor to rest. A trickle of blood ran down from his head to his face, where the helmet must've inserted the thing that reacted to his mind.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

Crow hesitated a moment. "Do…do you think the effects will reverse?"

"What?"

"I mean," Crow crossed his legs like a small child would in school as he sat on the floor, the clippers and screwdriver still in his hands while played with them absentmindedly, "you saw what he was like. We don't know if he even remembered us."

"So you're hoping that if the helmet's gone, then he'll go back to normal?" Jack asked, choosing his words carefully, unlike how he usually spoke his mind without proper thought.

Crow shrugged.

"I guess we can only hope," Jack blinked. "And if not, then we'll just fix him."

Crow glared at him again. "Yeah? And how do we do that, genius?"

Jack opened his mouth to argue when a glowing from the corner of the room caught their attention. They swiveled their heads to face it. It was the helmet.

Although it was in separate parts now, it apparently was indestructible. It had reactivated. And if it had been on Yusei, they would've lost him for good.

Out of sheer curiosity, Crow got to his feet and stalked up to the deadly device. He knelt down and looked at it from the inside. A needle-like piece from the inside, which had to have been the cause to the blood still running down Yusei's face, lit up.

Crow grunted with disgust and kicked it against the wall again.

He stormed back over to Jack, who hadn't moved and inch.

* * *

**OK! This one was a bit longer! Wow, going back, I'm realizing just how rushed this story was... Sorry about that! But I don't feel like changing it, OK? Please R & R!**

**-****_G-A;)_**


	8. Chapter 8

"We need to scram," Crow declared, crossing his arms. "Or they'll catch us in here with Yusei. I don't think I need to remind what'll happen then."

Jack shook his head. "Oh? And how to we do that, genius?"

Crow shot him a look. "The vents," he pointed to the shaft on the east wall. "We break it open, hop in, crawl to the surface, and run."

"Hm," Jack stood and pretended to consider the plan. "And I suppose we just leave Yusei here, then? Or do we drag him through there like some ragdoll? I know! We'll wake him up-"

Crow stopped him. "Well we gotta do something!"

Jack was silent a moment, then said, "The vent would make a good hiding place. When they check this room and see he's missing, then they'll spread out through the halls. But what then?"

Then it clicked.

"The hidden corridors!"

"What?" Jack scoffed.

Crow smirked in return. "There's a whole system of passages outside of the main halls. We can probably find them through the vents."

Jack nodded. "That's actually intelligent for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked flatly.

Crow went over to the vent and took out his screwdriver. Unhinging it was easy. Getting inside before the rest of the Organization all showed up…not so much. That and getting a dead weight up there, too.

Crow jumped and grabbed hold of the ledge. He hauled himself up and into the vent. Looking down, he saw Jack gather Yusei into his arms like a young kid. After all, the guy was small enough after being literally starved.

Jack carried him over to just below the vents and lifted Yusei up. Crow grabbed him from underneath the arms and with Jack's help from below, hoisted him up into the vent. The orange-haired man dragged Yusei back a bit to give Jack room.

As he did so, Crow realized they still hadn't treated that tiny puncture in his head. The blood was still running down the opposite cheek of his marker.

He looked over as Jack leapt up inside and closed the cover to the vent. "Let's hope that's not too obvious," he muttered, mostly to himself.

Crow ignored him and looked in his pouch, finding a clean, folded up rag. He pulled it out and began to clean Yusei up a little. The red liquid had found its way down his neck by then.

"Guy's gonna freeze," Jack pointed out. He was standing over them, acting important. Luckily for his ego, from the inside the vents were pretty large. And they were quite chilly for someone wearing nothing more than jeans.

Crow nodded. "Yeah. Forgot about that."

He stood after he'd wiped down Yusei's face as best as he could in the lack of light. He pulled off his black overcoat, revealing the black muscle shirt underneath, and looked at Jack. "This should help."

He was sick of the color, and pushing away the thought that he was still covered in it Crow pulled the black jacket onto Yusei's cold, diminished form. He zipped it up and stood again, finally finished with fixing him up some.

"He looks like a punk," Jack mumbled.

He kind of did, with the dark jeans, black and gold hair, and black jacket. Black, black, and black. That's all there was in this world beneath the world.

But nonetheless, "Shut up, Jack. We do, too."

He rolled his eyes at Crow, who huffed.

Crow leaned against the vent wall and slid until he was sitting.

What now?

He was answered with the sound of door crashing open. He and Jack went stiff. Loud voices erupted from the room they had just been in.

"Where is he?" the voice of SnaRe boomed.

There was some rustling as his workers checked around the bare and now empty room. There was a clanging along their wall.

Crow looked to Jack, who had his eyes narrowed.

"Come on," he whispered. "If they check in here…"

Crow bit his lip and nodded. As he did, the clanging hit their vent cover.

Jack silently went over to Yusei, and Crow followed. They each swung an arm over their shoulders and moved through the vents as quietly as the thin metal floor would allow them to. Luckily, Yusei wasn't too heavy.

They turned a corner about ten yards away, and at the same moment, the vent cover was broken open. They slowed their pace to quiet themselves even more, but the adopted brothers continued to get away from there.

* * *

**And we're back to being short.**

**Got nothing to say...**

**Please R & R.**

**-****_G-A;)_**


	9. Chapter 9

By some miracle, they managed to get away from SnaRe and his horde of workers.

Crow and Jack stopped in front of one of the hundreds of vent covers. Both were exhausted after a half-an-hour of wandering around behind the Organization's walls.

Breathing hard, they gently settled Yusei so he was leaned against the vent wall and they took a seat nearby.

"I hate this," Crow coughed.

"Quit whining," Jack said calmly, his head down. "It's not like you're the one who got tortured."

"Hm," Crow looked at Yusei, whose head rested on his now-covered chest as he slept off the effects of the last 'torment-session'.

"So what now?" he turned his attention back to Jack. "After all, you're the one with this so-called plan."

Crow thought a moment, all the while glaring at Jack with irritation. Then, he noticed something.

"Jack, do you hear anything? I mean other than us?"

Jack raised a brow. "No."

Crow grinned. "That means we're here."

"Huh?"

Crow scrambled to his feet and went over the vent cover. He put his ear to it and his listened a while. Not a sound.

"What is it?" Jack asked, growing impatient.

"Nothing," Crow murmured to himself. Then to Jack, "There's nothing. That means we're next to the hidden hallways that lead out of here!"

"Stop yelling," Jack ordered.

"Sorry," Crow rolled his eyes.

He balled up his fist and aimed. He punched the cover with every ounce of strength his tired body had remaining, and crashed it open. The cover hit the opposite wall and clattered to the floor.

Crow peeked in and saw the hallway that had brought them there.

"Yes!" he looked at Jack and smirked. "I win."

But he merely huffed. "We have to get of here, yet."

"Whatever."

Jack pushed himself up and sighed. "Hand him down to me, okay?"

He nodded as Jack shouldered past him and hopped down into the hall. Crow left the opening to Yusei and lifted him up. He leaned his friend against his side and dragged him over the way carefully lowered Yusei from it and into Jack outstretched arms. Once he did, Crow jumped out after them. He closed up the cover again.

"We should rest," he suggested when he was finished. "We're tired and Yusei's been through a lot today-"

"-All month-"

"-and that's a good enough reason to take a break," Crow decided to blow off Jack's comment, especially since he was correct.

Jack was a quiet a moment, before- "I suppose you've got a point."

Crow's eyes widened at the fact that Jack had agreed with him, but nodded. He sat against the wall and watched the blond man as he laid Yusei on the cement floor by the opposing wall. The poor guy was still dead to the world.

Jack took a seat next to Crow afterwards. "You know I'm not telling Akiza any of this, right? Or the twins and Martha?"

Crow's jaw dropped. "What?! Oh, no! You are so telling them!"

"Am not."

"You bet you are!" Crow growled. "There is no way-"

He was cut off by a fist connecting with the back of his head. Crow fell forward and hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow!"

"Don't tell me what to do," Jack scorned as he unclenched and lowered his fist. He was real cranky at the moment.

Crow sat back up and groaned. "Ouch…"

Jack smirked and crossed his arms.

"Jerk…," Crow muttered and shuffled to his feet and glared at him.

"So, shall we get going?" Jack asked after a while, standing again. "It's a long way to the surface."

"That it is."

Jack's form when stiff and Crow froze. They looked up the way a little to see a figure in the shadows.

"No way…," Crow felt his breathing stop. He'd been expecting them to try and escape…

* * *

**YAY! Yet another short chapter:) Ugh...ignore me. Well, you all know the drill: please R & R and I'll leave you all alone ^_^ I'm tired...**

**-****_G-A;)_**


	10. Chapter 10

"No way…," Crow felt his breathing stop. He'd been expecting them to try and escape…

"Really thought you could hide from me, did you?" the voice cackled. "How cute."

"Stay back!" Jack yelled and took a defensive pose in front of Yusei. Crow followed his lead, his blood colder than ice.

"Now, is this really how you want to handle a situation such as this one?" a tall, skinny man dressed in dark clothing that hung loosely against leathery skin stepped out, revealing his face. It was a worn face, with a tiny scar on his lower cheekbone. His skin was pale and he had cunning, gray, almost white, eyes.

"What do you want?" Crow snarled, knowing full well it was a stupid question.

SnaRe smirked. "You know exactly what I want, spy. Hand him over."

Crow stole a glance at Yusei, then at Jack, who returned it. Neither had any idea on what to do at this point.

"Unsure?" SnaRe tilted his head and gave them a sympathetic look. "I was hoping for more of a challenge."

"A frail weakling like you giving us a challenge?" Jack mocked. "Please, a small child could hit you once and you'd be down for the count."

"Jack-"

"And another thing," he ignored Crow. "You're all alone. What can you possible do?"

Crow's skin crawled at the grin that appeared on the enemy's face. "Alone? Hardly."

The two guys took a step back when they showed. Six other workers dressed the same black uniforms, materialized behind SnaRe. A soft, evil laughter echoed the room. It more of a hissing, though. It may have been quiet, but it thrummed in Crow's ears, giving him a headache. Now, it was a just a wait for the inevitable.

SnaRe lowered his head and that ugly smile curved on his lips once more. "Get them."

Crow looked behind his shoulder, realized if they moved fast enough they had a chance at escaping. But not with Yusei…

And there was no way he leaving there. Apparently Jack had the same conclusion.

Four of the men split into pairs, which apprehended the two Turbo Duelists. Jack kept on growling insults while Crow rambled on and on about how they were going to regret this. But he stopped when a movement caught his eye.

SnaRe moved towards Yusei, who breathed softly as he slept. That sick monster knelt down on one knee and looked the younger man over. Crow's mouth went dry as SnaRe placed a hand on the side of Yusei's face and turned his head so he was facing him. And he didn't move his hand.

Something told Crow he was doing this just to get them irritated.

"So you managed to remove my little invention," SnaRe chuckled and stood slowly, as if he timed every movement. It made sense, what with his frail body.

"Yeah," Crow narrowed his eyes. "Guess your plan failed."

SnaRe dipped his head. "Not quite."

"Huh?"

"What are you babbling about?" Jack spat, his arms shivering he was so mad.

That strange excuse for laughter filled the corridors again. "Well, I have you two now, don't I? As well as him once again."

Crow's eyes went real wide.

"That's right," SnaRe put a hand on his hip in pure arrogance. "Get rid of them," he said to the four holding Jack and Crow. Then to the other two, "I want him in a personal room."

They watched in horror as the workers picked up Yusei and started down the hall. They were taken the opposite direction.

As the grip tightened on his arms and shoulders, Crow couldn't help but feel this was all his fault.

* * *

**O_O OK, I am so sorry, that was really short. But I'm trying to divide up the whole story in the right proportions off of my original document for this. Don't judge me. I'm being cranky, so please ignore me and R & R, OK? Thank you all so much!**

**-****_G-A;)_**


	11. Chapter 11

SnaRe frowned at his reflection in the large mirror in his room. He was alone.

But all that the man saw was the fragile, decaying outer shell of him. He looked nothing like what he once had, in his younger days. He'd gone downhill from the day Emma died. He was slowly losing his grip on himself.

SnaRe shook his head slowly. He would return to his old self when Emma was back. And now, he had three boys to help him get her.

"Sir?" the knock at the door made SnaRe turn.

"Yes?"

"We have him in a private room, sir. His friends are locked up separately in Room 78."

"Where is Dr. Fudo?"

"Room 3."

SnaRe nodded to himself. "I'll be right there. I want the room empty of anyone else."

"Yes sir."

He listened until the footsteps diminished down the hall. SnaRe resided in Room 1. His machine was in Room 2. So it wasn't too far of a walk to Room 3.

SnaRe pulled on a long, black overcoat, but left it unbuttoned. It hung loosely against his thin arms, and draped down to the floor.

His hand fell to the handle and he opened the door; then closed it behind him. His footsteps echoed through the silent halls as he headed for his destination. Finally, he arrived at the door that led to his key to revenge.

When he looked at Yusei, he knew he was still unconscious. He was slumped forward in his chair. The only thing keeping him up were the handcuffs locking his arms around the back of his seat.

The poor fool.

SnaRe moved toward him so quietly, it would put any stalker to shame. "How pathetic," he chuckled.

He set his bony fingers under Yusei's chin and lifted his head to see his face. Perhaps it was that yellow marker, but SnaRe couldn't help but wonder how much this boy had gotten into throughout his life. Sure, he had his machine, which could easily peek into his lost memories, but even he would never do that.

Then it occurred to him: the reason that Yusei was still out was because he was beginning to recover.

And SnaRe no longer had the helmet. It had been one of a kind.

He narrowed his pale eyes at the thought that this boy was slowly coming back. His sanity was returning. And he couldn't allow that.

And he knew of one way to prevent it.

SnaRe released Yusei and spun on his heel, heading for the door. Just as he settled a hand on the knob, he looked back. He thought about the relationship he had with Professor Hiro Fudo, Yusei's father.

He had been his brother-in-law.

Hakase Fudo was Emma's brother.

So technically, SnaRe was overlooking his own nephew.

He shook his head and slammed open the door then shut it. He marched down the hall for Room 78. He had a ways to go.

"Sir?"

His right-hand man, who went by the name of Sayer, joined him as he turned a corner.

"What?"

Sayer had been one of the first to join his team. He had actually seconded his plan to use Yusei as the power that charged his machine. Sayer obviously had a grudge against him. SnaRe just didn't know what.

"They've got Mr. Hogan and Mr. Atlas secure. Both are proving troublesome, though; just as I had suspected. Those Satellites are stubborn."

"I'm going there now," SnaRe told him. "I want them so that cannot cause anymore damage. I think I've discovered a way to destroy Fudo's spirit without the use of the helmet."

Now Sayer was interested. "Ah?"

If Sayer was one thing, he was defiant. If SnaRe assigned him a job he did not want to do, he would not do it. The only reasons that SnaRe put up with him was because of his psychic abilities and the fact that he was clever.

"Hm," he dipped his head for a second. "If Fudo were to somehow lose his friends… Are his friends the only reason Yusei had survived all these years?"

Sayer thought about that. "I suppose."

"Then suppose that those two loudmouths were to tragically lose their lives in a psychic misfire? If we were to get them to do something foolish, I want you to go all out on them. When Fudo finds out that they are dead…"

"Perfect."

* * *

**Sorry people, but I'm afraid you've gotta deal with the shortness :/ Hope this OK. Just so you all know, I'm uploading all of these as documents in one night and will be updating them to my actual story once a day, so all of these little author's notes were written at about the same time. Thanks to anyone who has, if there are any by now, reviewed! Please R & R! Thank you!**

**-****_G-A;)_**


	12. Chapter 12

Crow glared up as SnaRe entered the real large room. It was pretty empty, and surprisingly bright.

The walls were a lighter gray, like SnaRe's eye color and the lights weren't flickering. But there was something in the corner that caught their eyes. It was SnaRe's machine. He'd moved it from the meeting room to here to rub it in their faces.

"Calm down," Jack hissed in his ear. He was next to Crow. Neither were bound or tied, but their hands were still cuffed and they were messily surrounded by guards.

"Ah, and how are you boys finding you accommodations?" SnaRe asked, stalking in with his hands behind his back. Behind him, a familiar, scarred face followed.

"Sayer," Jack growled under his breath. He'd actually seen the guy before.

He was ignored, though.

"So, how does it feel to know that you failed your friend?" SnaRe asked casually, beginning to circle them. "After all, he's not getting out of here now, and neither are you two. What was it all for?"

He received two glares. Neither were happy.

"Mr. Fudo really is a fine young man," he continued. "It really would be a shame if something were to happen to him-"

"You mean other than the fact that he's breathing statue?" Jack cut him off.

Crow followed his lead. "Or that you can see his ribs and that he can't even stand up? Or that he might not even remember us?!"

"Please, hold your tongue, Mr. Hogan," SnaRe sighed deeply. "I do hope you two don't try anything. That was a noble effort but I'm afraid I've known about this for quite some time. After all, my machine," he nodded to it, "detects every single change in Fudo's brain. Apparently, he spoke. Now, why he had was beyond me, unless, of course, he had family within the Organization. But his family is dead. That left close friends…or adopted brothers."

Jack and Crow, went silent.

SnaRe gave them a satisfied smirk. "I knew you'd try to break him out. But how you got down here… Mr. Atlas entered by kidnapping one of my guards out front and took his place. But Mr. Hogan…that left the hidden passageways. You managed to find them. Clever, clever."

Crow clenched his jaw to keep from biting someone. He was about ready to blow. How had this guy known?

"Now," the leader of the Organization took an arrogant pose. "How are you two doing? Knowing that you've lost? That your friend is stuck in my possession…and so are you? What happens now?"

Jack tensed next to him, and Crow stomped on his foot as a warning to keep from doing something stupid.

"You want to know a secret?" SnaRe stepped in between them, speaking so quietly only Crow and Jack could hear. "I knew Yusei's father."

Crow glared at him, worried that if he spoke he'd miss out on something interesting.

"In fact, he was my wife's brother. So therefore, Professor Hiro Fudo was my brother-in-law," his voice was cunning and quiet. Crow's blood roared in his ears as he began to understand what this all meant. "Yusei is sort of my nephew. And I wouldn't want anything to happen to him. So I suggest you behave."

Jack's face was a deep scarlet. "You did that to your own nephew?" he whispered real slow, forcing himself not to explode. "What kind of-?"

SnaRe held up his hand to quiet him. "I'm doing this for my wife. Emma never deserved the fate she got."

"Still-"

Crow was cut off this time. "It was all Hiro's fault. Now his son is going to pay. My nephew or not, he is still a Fudo."

Crow balled his hands into fists, causing the cuffs to jangle. This guy wasn't human.

SnaRe turned away and said in a normal voice, "So what do you say? I can let you go, but Fudo will remain here. You will not be permitted to speak of any of this or he will pay the price. And you may just end up in a similar situation. Or, you can remain here live your lives in a prison cell. Hm? What'll it be?"

"Neither!" Jack shouted at the top of his lungs, whipping around to one of the guards. He threw his cuffed arms around his neck, putting him into some sort of headlock. Crow was dumbfounded at first, then realized what was going on when he felt his arm being grabbed. He kneed the guy in the gut, causing him to fall to the floor, gasping.

From there, it broke into an all-out war.

Jack and Crow against six or seven men in black. But since they were in the same outfits minus the hoods and Yusei still had Crow's jacket, Crow almost kicked Jack when his back was turned.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, man!"

This continued for a while, before-

Crow blinked and he was on the floor. There was a wild wind holding him down. He saw Jack and the others, except for SnaRe, were flattened as well.

He looked up and instantly got was going on.

Sayer stood in the center of the room, grinning like a lunatic. His Duel Disk was held before him, an unknown card placed on it. The wind was pummeling everyone but he and SnaRe.

"That's cheating!" Crow screamed over the wind, now just annoyed.

Sayer laughed. "How so? I'm just more skilled, is all! Fools who doubt my power get a taste of it full-force!"

_I never doubted your little breeze, ya hear that? Ya here that?! Geez, shut up! It's like you think you're king of the world! No wonder Yusei can't stand you! I get why Akiza left, already! Shut up! You're and idiot! Creep! This is so unfair! Psychic powers are so cheating!_

Crow decided it best to keep the insults to himself. After all, saying that stuff probably would have earned himself a one-way trip to the Netherworld.

Suddenly, Crow noticed something. He looked at the machine, seeing that the glow was even brighter. That thing was powering up Sayer's already strong abilities!

So cheating.

But how? What couldn't that machine do?

The intensity of the wind picked up, and Crow was shoved into the floor harder. He grunted and tried to look at Jack, who was fairing about the same.

"You defy me," SnaRe chuckled, "and you pay the ultimate price."

Your life.

Crow knew that, too. So did Jack.

"So good-bye, Satellites!" Sayer yelled and the wind grew even stronger.

That's when it happened. Two desks positioned on each side of the room were picked up by the wind and came barreling. One aimed at Jack, the other headed for Crow.

_So this is it_, Crow thought in utter horror. _Sorry, Yus'_.

Then something else occurred.

Crow and Jack watched, helpless, as the metal desks flew at them. Then, suddenly, they paused midair, and crashed to the ground, leaving the two untouched. The wind died down, and Sayer fell to one knee. SnaRe's eyes widened in shock.

Jack and Crow shuffled to their feet and looked to the machine incredulously.

The glow had vanished. It had been completely shut down.

There was a single button that turned it off. And where that button was, a fist had slammed down on it.

* * *

**So who pushed the 'off-button'? Any guesses? This was a bit longer, huh? Don't expect the next one to be, though... Remember, all my little author's notes are actually being written in one night, so sorry if the next chapter is actually long. I'll find out for myself in like, 5 seconds here, while you all with, like, tomorrow...or something. Whatever. Please R & R! Thx!**

**-****_G-A;)_**


	13. Chapter 13

There was a single button that turned it off. And where that button was, a fist had slammed down on it.

Everyone stared as Yusei lifted his head and fixed SnaRe with a deadly blue stare. He was breathing hard, and looked like he was using the machine as some sort of support. A bead of sweat trickled down his forehead, but he ignored it.

"No way…," Jack murmured.

"Yus'?" Crow took a step forward, but SnaRe beat him to it.

"How did you get out of your room?" he demanded.

He got no reply. Yusei just continued to stare at him, no readable emotion on his face. There was a certain tension that filled the air.

"Answer me, Fudo," SnaRe said in a low tone. He was obviously furious at the fact that he machine had been shut off.

Yusei blinked slowly and leaned against the machine, trying to keep his balance. He looked ready to pass out, and Crow knew they needed to do something.

Jack apparently had the same idea, because he attacked SnaRe head on. Crow made a break for Sayer, who was now weakened.

Sayer looked up just in time to get a face-full of Crow's knuckles. He fell back with an _Oof!_ Crow pinned him down and snarled, "Ever show your face again and I'll-"

"Crow!" Jack screeched, and he finished Sayer by kicking him in the head, knocking him out. A bit unnecessary, but it was fun.

Jack had SnaRe against the wall, a few feet from Yusei. Crow's eyes went wide when Yusei started to sway. He rushed up and caught him just as he began to collapse. He placed an arm around his shoulder and leaned Yusei against him.

"You okay, man?" he whispered.

Yusei managed to look at him and he smiled weakly. "Yeah." It was barely audible, but relief washed over Crow.

"TALK ALREADY!"

They turned to Jack, who was screaming SnaRe's face.

"Hey, Jack," Crow grinned. "Punch him for me, will you?"

"Naw," he returned the smirk. "It would break him, he's so frail."

"So, what now?" Crow wonder aloud. "The Organization is still with him, the machine's shut down. That's a good and bad side."

"I say we use him as a shield," Jack said. "No one's gonna mess with us if we have their leader in our custody. Then we turn him into the police, you get a patrol, and shut down this whole place for good."

"That's the first good idea you've had all month, Atlas," Crow nodded.

"Shut up."

* * *

Getting out was fairly easy. Everytime someone tried to make a move against them, Jack would hold SnaRe just a little tighter in his choke-hole and make a fist aimed for his head. One hit would easily kill the frail man.

When he did so, the other Organization members lowered their weapons, defeated.

Crow grinned at Jack, smirked at SnaRe, who growled, and smiled at Yusei, who was still leaning heavily on him. Three different expressions for him.

"Check it out man," he whispered. "We did it."

Yusei lifted his head a bit and tried to smiled back. "Hm," he nodded. "Thanks."

Getting out was easy. It was getting Yusei to a doctor, keeping the other members inside the actual Organization world beneath the world, notifying the police, and getting SnaRe somewhere where he couldn't do any more damage which would be the hard part.

_No problem_, Crow thought.

* * *

**Short.**

**SHORT.**

**Short...**

**Sorry. Thank you all so much for sticking with my old story! Please R & R! Special thanks to **melan anime, ItalyGirl58, FiringShootingStar, **and **Netiri Vi Britannia**! Thank you four for reviewing^.^ Yes, I went back and actually checked, then edited the names in my documents which were supposed to be finished already. That's because I luv ya all, though! Thx;)**

**-****_G-A;)_**


	14. Chapter 14

Another month later, and they had put all of that behind them. SnaRe was in a prison that also helped with unstable minds. He was going to get the treatment he so desperately needed. Sayer was there, too. The Organization had been shut down for good, and the world below Satellite was being destroyed.

Yeah, Crow and Jack had managed fine with shutting that place down.

Jack had been the one to tell Martha, the twins, and Akiza about the whole thing. Sucker.

Yusei was still recovering. The helmet had done a lot of damage and it was proving difficult to be old self anymore. If he stood too quickly, he would get dizzy. He didn't yell anymore to stop arguments between Jack and Crow. And the scar on his chest had never gone away. He spoke softly and unsurely, and would flinch when someone screamed.

He was still remembering a few things. Often times someone would have to fill him in on the details of a certain event when it was brought up. He'd been having a lot of nightmares, which were gradually becoming less frequent. He wasn't getting enough sleep. And he hadn't returned to working at the lab yet.

Akiza and the twins had returned to New Domino for a while to help the boys keep an eye on Yusei. They were glad to see him again, though.

They had a long way to go, though. Jack and Crow were still a bit disturbed at what they'd seen, and Yusei was trying to used to the fact that he had free will. It was a horrible thing to have to get used to, but he hadn't...yet.

But he would. He was improving more and more each day.

Crow watched from upstairs as Jack started up a heated argument with Yusei about something.

Yusei looked bored as he sat on the couch, tensed up a little as Jack was screaming his head off. He was obviously doing his best to shake off the loud sounds, but he did appear slightly amused. That was the old Yusei in play, right there.

"YES, I'M SURE!" Jack was yowling. "THE COFFEE MAKER JUST BROKE!"

"Just broke?" Yusei lifted a brow slightly.

"ARE YOU DEAF?! FIX IT!"

"Okay."

"STOP ARGUING WITH ME! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT MY CAFFEINE!"

"I'll fix it, Jack."

"THEN DO IT!"

Crow rolled his eyes. Jack was a moron, alright. But he was their moron.

And now, they had plenty of time to catch up. Yusei had plenty of time to fix that coffee maker. Jack had plenty of time to drink his caffeine. Crow had plenty of time to argue with Jack himself.

They all had plenty of time for everything.

* * *

**And my crappy story I wrote a while back is done!**** Jack cracks me up:) I know it was a rushed ending, but whatever. Not my problem. I had to upload this quickly for a reason I don't feel like explaining. Otherwise it would have been slower, but hey, I didn't see any one complaining. I like fast-updating stories, and I'm sure you all do, too. But I'm glad one of my first Fics can now be read by 'the public'. Well...please review! This wasn't my best work, so please stick with my future stories, OK? Thanks so much!**

**-****_G-A;)_**

**The End**


End file.
